love it's a very funny thing
by Nightmare.2015
Summary: Summary: one day Yami was walking home from school with his mommy. On there way home they heard a sound come from a box. Yami and his mother turned their heads to the right to see a little boy with cat ears and a tail sitting in a cardboard box. What will happen next we here and find out. Male pregnancy! BoyxBoy


Hey everyone! this is the remake of Love comes in all ways. i didn't like how that story went and it was all over the place. so i am making a remake of it. please tell me if this is better.

Summary: one day Yami was walking home from school with his mommy. On there way home they heard a sound come from a box. Yami and his mother turned their heads to the right to see a little boy with cat ears and a tail sitting in a cardboard box. What will happen next we here and find out. Male pregnancy! BoyxBoy

YxY

MxM

RxB

JxS

Might add more later on

 **Chapter 1**

Yami and his mom were walking home from school. Yami is a two year old boy his father had passed away from cancer about a year ago his mother was still suffering from loss and so is he but at least they had each other and that's what's most important to them. On their way to home they heard a quiet little mew from the right of them they turn their heads to the right only to see a little boy with white ears that had a tint of violet along with a white tail with it being tipped of a violet sitting in a box looking cold and wet and even lost. Yami and his mother slowly went up to the boy yami mother down to the boys height. The boy tried to backup only to the wall.

" hey it's okay we won't hurt you little guy" yami's mother replied the voice of silk

Little boy with a cat ears and Tails slowly moved closer to the mom trying to see and test if he could really trust her he felt like he could because I have sweet and gentle her voice was so he went a little closer. Yami's mother gently smiled and held her hand out to the child.

" that's it little one we're not here to hurt you we only want to help" yami's mother said

The little boy that did her hand and sniffed it smelling no danger or anything on her hands he gently nuzzled it against his head praying weekly and very quietly. Yami's mother smiled and gently picked up the child she look down at Yami who was looking up at his mother was a curious look.

"mommy what that?" Yami asking Shiley and curiously

His mother could help picking him a Dental Smile and replied very softly while still petting the child's head keep a calm seeing how it was very shy and skittish around Yami.

" this yamj is a Neko half cat half human. Many people leave them on the street taking the throwaways to space and not needed in this world" yami's mother said

Yami gasped shock how could someone do such a cute and adorable thing on the road it was not fair what did it do to deserve this you make itself that the boy was probably no other than him maybe even younger which made him very concerned because of his mother once again.

" what are you going to do with him mommy" Yami asked

The mother stopped and thought for a while ' what am I going to do with this little one here in my arms' she thought to herself but since you came up with a brilliant idea.

"Will Yami why don't we take him home with you and me hope you like your baby brother seeing his only one" she said

Yami eyes sparkled and light up at the idea he couldn't wait to get a little one home.

" Mommy that's a great idea but wait what are we going to call him he has no name" Yami asked

Yami's mother thought for a minute but then sell a tag on a little boy shirt. Yami's mother looked at it closely and it was a note. The note read "please take good care of my little Yugi he is very dear to me and I hate to leave him alone like I did but I have no money or a home for him I rather him be found and be taken care of by lovely and great family." of course there was no signature on the Note this made yami's mother very concerned but understood why the mother did this things are very poor and bad right now but her and yummy always end of May through and she was pretty sure that should be able to take care of this out of one as well.

" why don't we named him Yugi?" she's asked yami.

Yami thought long and hard was this a good name for the cute little one the longer yami thought and look back at the little one he could help but nod to his mother agreed that that would be a cute and perfect name for the little boy.

" I agree mommy. Be a very great name especially for a cute little one like him" Yami said

The little boy whose name is who he could help Look Away blushing he was very flattered that yummy thought he was cute and only made his blush grow when the mother happened to not agreeing with her son.

" I agree that is a good name for him" she said

Yami eyes glitter with happiness at the thought of taking him home so did yugi he couldn't wait to go to a nice warm home. He had been living on the streets for three to four months now he wasn't sure which he couldn't count but he knows for a long time and have been raining lately so he was wet and very cold now yami's mother's noticed this and took yami's hand.

" come on sweetheart let's get this little one home we can get him dried and clean" his mother said Softly

Yami not getting a good look at him could help not his mother. They went home and as soon as they went home they gave yugi a bath gave him fresh clothes. After doing all that they noticed it was dinner time so what they did is they sat down and had dinner I at first yugi didn't knew what he could do and wasn't sure what to do or what's a touch first but yami who had seen this decided to help yugi out yami taught him what the fork was and how to use it his mother couldn't help but smile at seeing how well the boys were getting along. Soon after dinner yami's mother put them both to bed and kiss their foreheads she wish them a good night and shut the door and went off to bed yourself.


End file.
